


June 25, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''At least another spirit is going to haunt Smallville,'' Gentleman Ghost said as he raised the cane above his head.





	June 25, 2001

I never created DC characters.

''Patrol shouldn't be so boring,'' Supergirl muttered as she frowned and flew above Smallville. She almost wished to feed the farm animals or even hear Reverend Amos Howell's sermon. Almost. Supergirl figured Amos was working on another sermon. Was she going to find any villains to defeat? Hopefully. Any villain was going to be fine. Volcana. Gentleman Ghost. Silver Banshee. The Female Furies.

Curiosity appeared in Supergirl's eyes when they were on a woman and a familiar foe.

Gentleman Ghost bowed and introduced himself to the wide-eyed woman before he seized a diamond necklace. He lifted his top hat prior to another bow. ''Many thanks.'' He turned and ran.

Supergirl smirked before she flew to Gentleman Ghost and stood in his way. ''A gentleman never steals valuables,'' she said as she moved a finger from side to side.

''I won't be a gentleman near enemies.'' With a flick of the wrist, a cane with a skull on top faded into view. After Gentleman Ghost wielded the cane, he ran to Supergirl. As for the woman? She was long gone. Gentleman Ghost wasn't worried. He had what he wanted.

Supergirl dodged the cane twice. The weapon contacted her shoulder before she cried out and fell. She winced after her body managed to hit the ground.

''At least another spirit is going to haunt Smallville,'' Gentleman Ghost said as he raised the cane above his head.

One tentacle struck Gentleman Ghost's hand before he cried out and dropped the weapon.

Supergirl's smile came back the minute Reverend Amos Howell appeared and frowned. She saw concern in his eyes while he approached her. ''You followed me?''

Amos nodded. ''It's almost time for lunch,'' he said.

''Preventing me from ending the girl's life? That's not very polite,'' Gentleman Ghost said.

One tentacle emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth before it struck the enemy's side and knocked him down. He smiled after Gentleman Ghost faded from view.

Supergirl continued to smile. ''Thanks.''

Perhaps patrol wasn't always so boring.

THE END


End file.
